Ladrona Fantasma
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: Victorian AU: Es el año 1854 y aquella debió haber sido una noche como cualquier otra en el museo de historia y arte de Berk, pero no lo fue. La ladrona Fantasma actúa otra vez y es el deber del detective Haddock traer la justicia perdida para las piezas de arte robadas.
1. Robo Sorpresa

Para que vean que no soy mala, en lo que termino el cap de Confidencial que les debo, les traigo por mientras éste que ya está terminado. Espero poder subir Confidencial antes del Sábado. Mil gracias por su paciencia.

Y pues bueno, ahí va:

* * *

**Ladrona Fantasma**

Categoría: HTTYD

Genero: Romance, Humor

Clasificación: K

Paring: Hiccstrid

Viñetas (3)

Resumen: Victorian AU: Es el año 1854 y aquella debió haber sido una noche como cualquier otra en el museo de historia y arte de Berk, pero no lo fue. La ladrona Fantasma actúa otra vez y es el deber del detective Haddock traer la justicia perdida para las piezas de arte robadas.

* * *

**Viñeta 1: Robo sorpresa**

Era el año 1854 y aquella debió haber sido una noche como cualquier otra en el museo de historia y arte de Berk, una pequeña isla perteneciente a las Islas Británicas, pero no lo fue.

El cuerpo de policía y el de investigación yacía atrapado en su propia trampa de redes en el suelo del salón de exhibiciones, incluido su jefe, que refunfuñaba rojo de ira al verse superado en astucia y rapidez.

Una risa cantarina claramente femenina se hacía cada vez más débil conforme avanzaba por los pasillos alejándose cada vez más y cuya dueña se escurría por entre las manos de la justicia como si fuera agua de un río. El jefe, un hombre de mediana edad y patriarca de una familia acomodada e influyente, tenía una herida en la frente de la que no dejaba de manar sangre y eso lo ponía aún de más mal humor. El hecho de que algún idiota que también había quedado atrapado con él en la bola de piernas y brazos debajo de la red le estuviera encajando el talón en las costillas no contribuía a mejorar la situación en lo más mínimo.

Su mano derecha, el detective Hiccup Haddock, que era el principal responsable de éste caso debido a su gran capacidad de análisis, había logrado saltar a tiempo para no quedar atrapado – él había diseñado la trampa, después de todo – y sacudía la cabeza y se la frotaba en un intento de aclararse las ideas.

— ¡Síguela! — exclamó su jefe, desesperado y furioso. Ésta era la quinta vez que se les escapaba — ¡Síguela y que no se escape!

El detective se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta por la que se salía de la sala de exhibición y por la que la ágil ladrona había desaparecido momentos antes. No era muy rápido corriendo, pero el sonido de las botas de la fugitiva le indicaron en qué esquinas girar y aunque siempre un pasillo detrás, logró continuar con la persecución.

La alcanzó en un balcón del quinto piso. Estaba asegurando una soga al grueso barandal de roca que los separaba del vacío. Se giró para encararlo, la trenza rubia golpeándole la espalda. Sonrió.

Hiccup tragó pesado. No traía ningún arma, había perdido su revolver en la sala de exhibiciones. No era muy bueno peleando - lo noquearía con un solo golpe, estaba seguro - y la verdad no creía que la alcanzaría en primer lugar, por lo que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Sabía que si se le acercaba sin ningún plan, la hábil ladrona lo dejaría fuera de combate y escaparía. Su mejor opción era hacer tiempo hasta que llegaran refuerzos.

— Ríndete. No tienes escapatoria. — dijo con la voz más firme que pudo manejar. Ella volvió a soltar una risa cantarina que se le grabó en la memoria.

Una mascara cubría la mitad superior de su rostro y vestía completamente de negro con una camisa de botones y manga larga fajada en un corsé y un cinturón del que colgaban una gran cantidad de herramientas, mientras que un pantalón ajustado le delineaba las piernas de una manera que ningún vestido propio de la época permitiría y estaba haciendo que el detective se sonrojara, más aún después de que ella misma lo barriera con la mirada de la forma en que hubiera inspeccionado una pieza de arte considerando si valía la pena hacerse con ella. Al parecer, pasó la prueba porque ella sonrió de lado.

— No esté tan seguro, detective. Hay más de una manera de salir de éste museo. — dijo con bastante confianza poniéndose una mano en la cadera, resaltando todavía más su figura — Y usted está a punto de atestiguarlo.

¿Dónde demonios estaban los refuerzos? Pensó Hiccup, si no llegaban rápido, la _Ladrona Fantasma_ se escaparía.

— Incluso el más hábil ladrón cae a manos de la justicia. — rebatió él con seguridad.

Ella se rió como si le hubiera contado un muy buen chiste. La joven delincuente estaba a unos seis pasos de distancia y buscaba acercársele sin que él lo notara poco a poco distrayéndolo con su sonrisa. Estaba funcionando.

— Ah, pero yo no soy sólo la más hábil. — aseguró sin dudar — Soy la mejor en asalto que pueda existir.

Para remarcar sus palabras, tomó el alhajero que acababa de hurtar y colgaba de su corsé para después hacerlo girar entre sus dedos con facilidad, como si se tratara de una manzana. Seguramente la realeza rusa estaría ofendida de que su tesoro fuera tratado como juguete.

— Y para probarlo — siguió — robaré algo más que ésta joya. — dijo volviendo a asegurar el alhajero a su ropa.

— No podrás, el perímetro está rodeado y los refuerzos no tardan en llega… — sus palabras murieron amortiguadas cuando la joven kaito atravesó la distancia restante que los separaba en dos pasos y lo tomó por el saco para jalarlo hacía sí y robarle efectivamente un beso.

No fue precisamente romántico, pero vaya que le quitó el aliento. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. Él, debido a la sorpresa y ella, porque quería ver el asombro pintado en el verde bosque cuando consumara el acto. Sus ojos azules sonreían con un brillo malicioso y astuto mientras que su perfume le inundaba la nariz.

La ingeniosa ladrona cayó nuevamente sobre sus talones y después corrió por el balcón para saltar segundos después soltando un divertido "¡Adiós!"

Hiccup salió de su trance y corrió hacia el barandal sólo para verla caer sobre sus pies con la habilidad de un gato usando la cuerda y posteriormente correr y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, logrando una vez más un escape perfecto.

Hiccup suspiró, sintiéndose ridículo al haber caído en su trampa de distracción. De cualquier modo, aún sentía la cara caliente y un cosquilleo en los labios cuando los refuerzos llegaron momentos después, demasiado tarde como para hacer algo o retomar la persecución.

A la mañana siguiente, Hiccup estaba en la oficina de su aturdido jefe dándole el reporte de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Omitiendo su desliz, desde luego. Su jefe suspiró cansinamente.

— No se preocupe, detective — dijo para calmarlo mientras sostenía una bolsa con hielo sobre los puntos que le habían dado a la herida de la cabeza — Esa Ladrona Fantasma es escurridiza, nadie pudo hacer nada. Además, de no ser por su capacidad de deducción, nunca hubiéramos estado tan cerca de atraparla de todos modos.

— Se lo agradezco, comandante. Pero aun así creo que … — una llamada en la puerta lo interrumpió y momentos después una muchacha asomó la cabeza por el marco sin esperar respuesta.

— ¿Papi? — preguntó para después entrar — ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza? Oh, disculpa — añadió reparando en Hiccup — No sabía que estabas con alguien.

— Está bien, Astrid. No hay inconveniente.

La muchacha caminó hasta posicionarse al lado de su padre y le dedicó a Hiccup una encantadora sonrisa. Él parpadeó varias veces, reparando en que su voz se le hacía terriblemente familiar.

— Ésta de aquí es mi hija, Astrid. — dijo con orgullo el comandante. — Creo que no se conocían.

— No, no tenía el placer. — dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa y haciendo la recatada reverencia que dictaba la etiqueta. Sus ojos azules brillaban astutos y su sonrisa denotaba que se reía internamente de un chiste que sólo ella conocía.

— Cariño, él es el detective Haddock. — Hiccup le respondió la reverencia levantando su sombrero sin quitarle la atónita mirada de encima — Él es quien está a cargo de la investigación de la Ladrona Fantasma.

— Impresionante. Su capacidad de raciocinio debe ser destacable por decir lo de menos. — continuó sonriendo, haciéndolo palidecer. Esto no podía ser cierto. —Espero que puedan atraparla pronto — continuó la joven — Pero por favor, tenga cuidado, detective. No vaya a ser que sufra algún percance como mi padre.

Hiccup asintió, mudo de asombro y enumerando mentalmente todas las coincidencias. Su voz, su sonrisa, el brillo astuto e inconfundible de sus ojos. Por favor, incluso su perfume. Sintió como la sangre, la noche anterior acumulada en su rostro, se le helaba en las venas. La encantadora hija del comandante Hofferson, era la Ladrona Fantasma.

* * *

¡Listo! Espero que lo disfruten, tómenlo como un pequeño tentempié mientras acabo el otro :P

Por cierto, actualicé mi perfil con más avisos y les pido su opinion en cuanto a mis prçoximos proyectos, por si acaso les interesa pasarse por ahí y decirme que opinan.

De nuevo, millones de gracias y nos seguimos leyendo.


	2. Robo Secreto

Por fin, por fin, por fin. Quiero llorar de felicidad. No hace ni 10 minutos que por fin me entregaron mi computadora, está de nuevo conmigo la desgraciada, y está castigada, por descomponerse de la nada.

Y pues claro que lo primero que estoy haciendo es subir ésto que quería subir desde la semana pasada.

En la tienda andaban con que me la iba a entregar desde el lunes y pura mentira. Que apenas me la están dando, pero en fin. Ya fue mucha palabrería.

Mil gracias por toda la paciencia que me tuvieron mientras estuve sin cimputadora, de verdad. Son muy lindos todos ustedes :') sin más, los dejo leer.

* * *

**Viñeta 2: Robo Secreto**

¿Cómo habían llegado nuevamente a ésta situación? Hiccup era el único que había logrado escapar de la trampa y seguirla hasta acorralarla en un lugar alto nuevamente, ésta vez, la azotea de la mansión Thorston.

Astrid, muy lista, había provocado un apagón y ahora todos daban traspiés y chocaban unos contra otros en un intento por encontrar una fuente de luz y poder perseguirla. Pobres ilusos. Hiccup, sin embargo, acostumbrado a hacer trabajo de escritorio de noche, tenía una visión nocturna un poco más desarrollada que la de los demás y había conseguido seguirla a duras penas. Aunque tenía sus sospechas en cuanto a que ella lo había dejado seguirla, puesto que una risa cantarina le había indicado que camino seguir cada que creía haberla perdido.

— ¿Qué sucede, detective? — ésta vez fue ella quien rompió el silencio. — ¿Vino por otro beso?

— Usted es Astrid Hofferson — dijo él de manera acusatoria ignorando el hecho de que la cara se le había pintado de color carmesí — ¿Por qué le hace esto a su padre? Ni siquiera necesita el dinero.

— Pero detective — continuó ella con un falso tono de preocupación — yo sólo me estoy divirtiendo un poco. Igual que usted. Usted tampoco necesita dinero pero se divierte jugando al detective, ¿no?

Hiccup se sorprendió de que ella se hubiera tomado su tiempo para investigarlo, pero se esforzó en no dejarlo traslucir.

— Deje de jugar, Señorita Hofferson. — insistió — Ya sé quién es, se terminó.

— Muy bien, como quiera. — aceptó ella y se retiró la mascara — Me atrapó — dijo fingiendo abatimiento mientras comenzaba a acercarse nuevamente a él muy despacio — Es una lástima que no vaya a arrestarme.

— ¿Por qué cree que no voy a arrestarla? — preguntó sorprendido.

Astrid se rió de nuevo, y Hiccup consideró sarcásticamente una carrera como comediante en lugar de detective, dado a su evidente capacidad de protagonizar comedias aún sin proponérselo.

— Para empezar porque si ya sabía quién era, me hubiera arrestado hace días, cuando me vio entrar al despacho de mi padre — respondió constatando el hecho. — Además, nunca rompería el corazón de mi papi, ¿verdad?

Hiccup notó su, en apariencia, desinteresado avance y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, retrocediendo él mismo a su vez. Astrid dejó de bailar en su lento caminar para avanzar más decididamente ahora que la había descubierto.

Hiccup se dio cuenta de que Astrid tenía gran parte de razón. Ella era el orgullo de su padre, e hija única además. Y después del par de años que había pasado en la agencia de detectives había llegado a estimar a su jefe y no quería herirlo con semejante noticia. No quería ser él quién le echara el secreto a perder.

— No soy yo quién le romperá el corazón. Tiene que detener esto.

Estaba cerca, bastante, tanto que podía volver a ver el brillo de sus ojos azules, rivalizando con los diamantes que acaba de robar.

— De acuerdo. — susurró, y su respuesta aprobatoria lo descolocó por completo.

— ¿Qué? — susurró él a su vez — ¿De verdad? — preguntó, ésta vez más alto exteriorizando su sorpresa. Astrid volvió a reírse.

— Sí, de verdad. Pero aún no.

—¿Porqué no?

A pesar de que sólo los separaba un paso de distancia, Astrid continuaba acercándose. Hiccup sospechó lo que se avecinaba y sintió como el corazón le golpeaba la caja torácica con desesperación. Su perfume le estaba embotando los sentidos otra vez.

— Tengo mis razones. — murmuró clavándolo al piso sólo con la mirada — Hasta entonces, hágame un favor y siga pretendiendo que no me atrapa.

Le estaba respirando el susurro en el rostro y él parpadeó repetidas veces tratando de recuperar algún pensamiento coherente, pero entonces ella se inclinó y lo tentó pretendiendo que iba a besarlo. Lo atrapó, pues él se inclinó también, haciéndola soltar una risa discreta que le torció la sonrisa satisfecha. Sin embargo, pronto se inclinó, ahora de verdad y juntó sus labios, y ésta vez ambos cerraron los ojos.

Astrid se alejó con dirección al filo del techo, y Hiccup supo que iba a saltar nuevamente. Al parecer, ésta parecía ser su forma favorita de desaparecer.

— Espere — la detuvo, y sonó más como una súplica que como una orden de un agente de la ley a un ladrón — ¿Cómo sabré cuando vaya a detenerse?

Ella se puso la máscara mientas pensaba en una respuesta.

— Porque mi último robo, va a ser de usted — le guiñó un ojo — Le voy a robar el corazón.

Astrid estaba agradecida por la mascara que le cubría la mitad de sus mejillas y le ocultaba la mayor parte de su sonrojo. Jamás se creyó capaz de decir algo tan descarado en su vida. Se escabulló fuera de la mansión y se perdió en la noche antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más que la avergonzara.

Hiccup suspiró.

"Robar mi corazón, ¿eh?" pensó. Entonces recordó todas las veces que la vio de lejos cuando iba a visitar a su padre a la agencia, o en cómo sus ojos azules parecían burlarse de él cada que se encontraban, ya fuera como Astrid Hofferson o como la Ladrona Fantasma.

"Pero si desde hace tiempo que lo robó."

* * *

Yo sé que es cortito y que casi no valió la pena la espera, pero el siguiente cap de ésta historia ya está casi listo, yo creo que nada más le falta un poquito de limpieza, por lo que alomejor mañana o pasado lo subo y por fin quedará cerrado.

No me he olvifdado de "Confidencial" les aviso a aquellos que estén siguiendo esa historia también. Ahora que recuperé mi laptop, ya recuperé lo que llevaba escrito antes y tengo algunas cosas avanzadas en mi libreta, por lo que tengo que teclearlas y listo. Pronto, pronto subiré eso también. Alomejor incluso divido el último capítulo en dos ._. porque seguramente va a salir muy largo. Ya veré, no desesperen, pronto lo subiré, lo prometo.

Sin más por el momento, ¡gracias!

¡nos seguimos leyendo!


	3. El último Robo

Lo prometido es deuda, mis amigos. ¡Aquí está! Y está largo para compensar el de ayer que fue cortito jeje. Pues con la noticia de que ésta vez no hay epílogo y éste es el último capítulo.

Pero ya saben que tengo muchos proyectos en mente y que seguiran sabiendo de mí, hasta que se aburran.

Y pues nada más, los dejo leer.

* * *

**Viñeta 3: El último Robo**

La Ladrona fantasma llevaba más de una semana inactiva, pero Astrid Hofferson había estado visitando a su padre casi todos los días en la agencia, y siempre se las ingeniaba para encontrarse con el detective Haddock, cada vez dedicándole una sonrisa sabihonda y un aleteó de pestañas que hacía que se le atoraran las palabras en la garganta.

Para colmo, le encantaba divertirse a su costa, deseándole suerte para atrapar a la ladrona más famosa de Berk cuando su padre estaba presente y guiñándole un ojo cada que éste les daba la espalda o estaban solos, efectivamente quitándole otro pedacito más de corazón cada que le dirigía una mirada. Además de casi provocarle un ataque cardiaco, claro.

— Escuché que acorraló a esa delincuente en la azotea de la mansión Thorston — le dijo un día que lo encontró con su padre en los pasillos de la agencia. — ¿Está usted bien? Me apenaría mucho enterarme que algo malo le sucediera.

Hiccup no lograba entender cómo es que podía lucir tan inocente sin aparente esfuerzo para segundos después tentarlo con una sonrisa maliciosa que le revolvía el estómago de los nervios. No en una manera negativa, menos aún cuando le colocaba una mano enguantada sobre una de las suyas en gestos que pretendían ser desinteresados pero que siempre lograban dispararle el corazón.

Hiccup no sabía que hacer en esas situaciones, le encantaría poder seguirle el juego, o rebatírselo, o decir algo, o lo que fuera. Pero siempre se ponía demasiado nervioso, más si su padre estaba presente. Su sentido de la honestidad era demasiado y le estaba destrozando los nervios. ¿Cómo podía ella tolerar la presión?

Esa noche llegó a su hogar cansado y dispuesto a alimentar a su gato e irse directo a la cama, pero desde luego el destino tenía otros planes. Entró a la casa en la que vivía solo después de haberse mudado de la de sus padres e ingresó a la sala llamando al gato.

— ¡Toothless! Estoy en casa — gritó quitándose el saco y colgándolo en un perchero, pero no obtuvo respuesta —¿Toothless? — encendió una lámpara y casi se va de espalda. — ¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡Astrid! Es decir, señorita Hofferson, ¿qué está haciendo usted aquí?

Ella estaba sentada en uno de sus sillones, bebiendo algo de una taza de porcelana y con un gato negro de ojos verdes en el regazo al cual acariciaba con una mano. Traía ropa de civil pero hacía gala de sus sonrisa de delincuente.

— Bienvenido a casa — dijo ella como si tal cosa. — "Astrid" está bien, de verdad. — añadió con humor. Por supuesto, él tenía que ir y decirle por su nombre de pila, algo que sólo los más cercanos a ti hacían. Como los amantes, por ejemplo.

Hiccup cerró los ojos. La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas.

— Ya le he dado de comer al gato. ¿Toothless? Es un encanto. — aseguró pasándole una mano, ésta ves sin guante, por el pelaje — Me tomé la libertad de asaltar su cocina y preparé algo de té, ¿gusta un poco?

Hiccup la miró por unos segundos y luego suspiró. Estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a dar objeciones.

— Claro, ¿por qué no?

Astrid asintió y le sirvió una taza. Él se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y la tomó.

— Para responder a su pregunta, vine a avisarle que he terminado. La Ladrona Fantasma no volverá a aparecer.

Hiccup arqueó la ceja en su dirección con escepticismo y Astrid sonrió.

— ¿No me cree? Es verdad, aunque desgraciadamente tendrá que esperar a que el tiempo lo pruebe si no puede tomar mi palabra por ello.

— ¿Y debo suponer que ahora vino a cobrar su último robo, tal como amenazó?

Astrid se rió y debido a la mala iluminación, a Hiccup se le pasó el ligero tinte rosado que le coloreó las mejillas.

— Así es.

— No envió nota. — dijo sin mirarla, sintiendo como el estómago se le retorcía con un sentimiento al que no fue capaz de ponerle nombre, pero que oscilaba entre la inquietud y la excitación.

— Por supuesto que envié nota. — dijo muy segura — ¿Porqué no checa el bolsillo de su chaleco?

Dirigiéndole una mirada de incredulidad, dejó su taza en la mesa de centro y se llevó la mano al bolsillo del chaleco y efectivamente, ahí había una tarjeta, que a diferencia de las que se solían recibir hechas con recortes en la comisaría, ésta estaba escrita a mano. ¿En qué comento se la había puesto ahí?

_Ésta noche, robaré el corazón del detective Haddock._

Hiccup la releyó varias veces. Después levantó la vista y la miró. Ella acababa de dejar su taza en la mesa junto a la suya y se cambió del sofá individual que había estado ocupando – Toothless se había bajado de su regazo hacía rato – para sentarse al lado de él en el de dos plazas. Hiccup se tensó al instante, casi como si temiera que sus intensiones fueran, literalmente, sacarle el corazón del pecho y llevárselo para venderlo en le mercado negro.

— ¿Le mencioné que mi papá esta terriblemente emocionado con usted? — preguntó inocentemente, inclinándose en su dirección pero sin llegar a tocarlo. — Se ha dado cuenta que no me desagrada y que es el primero que no despacho después de una mirada. — se rió — Creo que quiere que intente algo conmigo.

Hiccup sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco.

— Por favor, Señorita Hofferson. — rogó el detective — está usted acabando con mis nervios. Le ruego que no juegue conmigo.

— No estoy jugando — dijo con voz sorpresivamente suave — sólo que lo vi tenso y quise aligerar el ambiente. Le ofrezco mi más sincera disculpa si mis palabras lograron el efecto contrario.

Hiccup vio en sus ojos azules un tinte amable, pero debajo de eso, aún seguía el brillo travieso. Suspiró.

— No sé que quiere de mí. — admitió.

— Creí que mi nota lo dejaba bastante claro.

— ¿Y mi opinión no cuenta?

— Claro que sí. Hoy vine como Astrid, no como la Ladrona Fantasma, después de todo.

— No se siente como si me diera muchas opciones. — señaló. — Sigue usted acorralándome cada que intento hacer un movimiento.

Astrid sonrió con malicia, satisfecha consigo misma.

— Por supuesto, ¿de qué otra manera iba yo a robar su corazón si no me aseguro de que me vea incluso hasta cuando cierra los ojos?

Hiccup pensó que para eso no tenía que esforzarse mucho, lo lograba sin proponérselo, tal y como había ocurrido por primera vez hacía dos años, cuando entró a trabajar a la agencia y la vio salir de la oficina de su padre. Nunca habían cruzado palabra, pero de vez en cuando ella le dirigía una sonrisa que le alegraba el resto del día. Era un poco triste el darse cuenta que mientras él la había observado durante esos dos años, para ella todo éste show resultaba sólo un capricho, un juego en el que no perdería nada, mientras que él ya lo había perdido todo.

— ¿Y mi corazón supondría otra pieza robada, no es verdad? — preguntó quizá con un poco de brusquedad, la herida que sentía ante lo injusto de la situación trasluciéndose en sus palabras — Uno más a la colección de los muchos que ya tiene.

Por supuesto, Astrid tenía gran cantidad de pretendientes, pero tal y como ella había señalado, los había rechazado a todos.

— No me interesan los demás, me interesa el suyo. — declaró frunciendo el seño, un poco ofendida de que pensara que esto era un juego.

— ¿Y no pudo resistirse desde ese día en el museo, no? — preguntó sarcástico, dolido. — Robarle el corazón al detective que tendría que atraparla para que le guardara el secreto resulta muy útil.

Seguramente, pensó él, ella sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la descubriera, por lo que se estaba valiendo de sus encantos para asegurar no ser capturada.

Astrid suspiró. Tendría que explicarlo de la manera más clara posible y eso no estaba en sus planes, las cosas podrían dar un giro en su contra y no habría marcha atrás. Terminaría expuesta y herida. Y en prisión, sobra mencionar.

— Te equivocas. — respondió muy seria, dejando las formalidades y consiguiendo hablarle de una manera más cercana Puso ver un cambio en su rostro al hablarle de tú. — Te vi por primera vez hace dos años, cuando entraste a la agencia a trabajar por recomendación de tu padre. Te vi en la fiesta de tu primo el año pasado, y te vi cada vez que me colaba a "visitar a mi padre" — desvió la vista y entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo — Te vi desde hace mucho, Hiccup — dijo quedamente, y él sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Astrid levantó la vista y lo miró con gravedad. — Y desde ese entonces decidí que te quería para mí solita. — trató de bromear ofreciéndole una sonrisa tímida.

Él se quedó en silencio, sintiendo la garganta seca. Tenía que estar soñando. Entonces Astrid estiró sus manos para tomar una de las suyas, y luego colocársela en el pecho. Hiccup sintió la cara calentársele.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo? — preguntó, y él se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido — Quiero robar tu corazón porque es lo justo — Sonrió. — Tú ya robaste el mío.

La miró mudo. Tenía que admitirlo, Astrid era muy hábil, había logrado conmoverlo a un nivel muy hondo. Se quedaron inmóviles y sin decir nada por unos momentos que comenzaron a alargarse demasiado.

— Le ruego diga algo — pidió Astrid, — su cara no deja traslucir si está horrorizado o sólo sorprendido.

Hiccup cerró la boca – no se había dado cuenta que la tenía ligeramente abierta – parpadeó varias veces para centrarse y poner sus ideas en orden. Le tomó otro momento.

— No puedes robarlo — dijo finalmente y Astrid sintió una punzada en el pecho — No puedes robar algo que ya tienes. — retiró la mano que ella aún tenía entre las suyas para acariciar su mejilla — Eres tan astuta. — dijo con cariño. — Estoy seguro que ya sabías que te observaba cuando creía que no te dabas cuenta.

Astrid jadeó una risa, sintiendo como su ritmo cardiaco volvía a la normalidad después del susto. Nunca se había expuesto de esa manera ante nadie. Después se arrojó hacia él para abrazarlo.

— De todos modos es agradable escucharlo.

Él apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza y respiró su perfume, del que ya se reconocía un adicto.

— Astrid — murmuró su nombre, deleitándose en la sensación — Astrid. — descubrió que se acostumbraría fácilmente a decirle así.

Ella sonrió y después de varios segundos en silencio en los que sólo se habían concentrado en la cercanía del otro, Hiccup cayó en la cuenta de un importante detalle.

— Aguarda un segundo, ¿qué hiciste con todo lo que robaste? — preguntó separándose un poco para verla a la cara.

— Lo tengo guardado, ¿por qué? — preguntó sin darle mucha importancia, limitándose acomodarse mejor entre sus brazos y recargándose en el sofá.

— ¿Por qu…? — se atoró — ¿Para qué robaste todo eso, en primer lugar?

— Porque sus dueños habían obtenido esas obras de arte por medios ilícitos en primer lugar — informó , luego torció la sonrisa — De verdad, detective. Debería hacer mejor su trabajo.

Hiccup se sonrojó. No tenía prueba de que lo que ella le decía fuera verídico, pero no dudó que fuera verdad. Era cierto, debería ponerse a investigar más todo eso.

— Y supongo que ahora querrás jugar a Robbin Hood, ¿no? ¿Y regresárselo a sus dueños originales?

Astrid se rió.

— Ay, no. Muchos de esos dueños ya están muertos. Tengo guardado todo lo que robé para mi apreciación personal en un lugar secreto, que si te portas bien, tal vez te lo enseñe algún día.

— Astrid, tienes que regresar esas cosas.

— Con esa actitud no te lo voy a enseñar.

— Astrid.

— Hiccup — lo imitó. Se estaba divirtiendo. — No voy a regresar mis tesoros, especialmente el que te acabo de robar.

Hiccup suspiró una sonrisa. Era imposible. Tendría que convencerla algún otro día.

— De acuerdo, ése te lo puedes quedar.

Y ésta vez, fue él quien le robó un beso.

* * *

Listo, el fin.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, ahora ya me voy a centrar 100% en "Confidencial". Y de verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les agradecería muchísimo que me dijeran si les gustó, o qué no les gustó, que le cambiarían, etc, porque estuve un poco indecisa con este cap. No sabía si se vió muy forzado o está muy no-apto-para-diabéticos, etc, etc.

¡Hasta la próxima historia! :)


	4. Epílogo: Guarida de Ladrón

Bueno, siento que últimamente empiezo todos mis capítulos disculpándome por la tardanza, jeje.

La verdad es que duré muchos días con dos renglones escritos pero hoy finalmente me senté, comencé a escribir y no me detuve y ¡voila! Ya quedó.

El tan esperado epílogo de Ladrona Fantasma. No lo iba a hacer, pero ustedes tenían razón. Quedaron algunos cabos sueltos que espero se resuelvan con esto. Todo esto lo había pensado pero no encontré donde acomodarlo en los otros capítulos, ergo… he aquí el epílogo.

Supuse que les gustaría saber que además suelo hacer una ficha de personaje de todas mis historias. En éste fic en específico, puse que Astrid tenía 17 años, Hiccup 20. ella mide 1.70 y él 1.85. Físicamente lo demás se queda igual físicamente. en cuanto a lo demás, el papá de Astrid es el comandante, ya saben. Y Stoick, aunque no sale, como siempre es el alcalde. Bertha y Valka son "amas de casa" porque esto pasa en 1854, claro.

Creo que es todo. Ya saben, si tienen alguna otra duda son más que bienvenidos a preguntar.

Ah, Stormfly es un canario xD

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Epílogo: Guarida de Ladrón**

Habían pasado más de tres meses desde la última vez que la estación de policía recibió una nota de la Ladrona Fantasma, pero el detective Haddock no estaba tan decepcionado como el resto de la comisaría acerca de su evidente desaparición. Mientras que los demás se lamentaban que ya no tendrían la oportunidad de llevarse el crédito de atrapar a la ladrona más escurridiza de todos los tiempos, para Hiccup no podía ser más tangible en estos momentos, cuando lo jalaba de la mano haciéndolo avanzar a trompicones en la oscuridad y piso disparejo con la única guía de su memoria y una lámpara de aceite.

— ¿Estás segura que…? — comenzó a preguntar él por tercera vez.

— Sí, estoy segura. Es por aquí. Ahora deja de quejarte. Ya casi llegamos. — lo interrumpió Astrid con un tinte de exasperación en la voz.

Hiccup apretó los labios y no dijo nada más. No era que no confiara en ella, desde luego. Si fuera así no la habría seguido detrás de la estatua de uno de sus antepasados, en uno de los corredores más recónditos de la mansión en que vivía. Aunque debía admitir que se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando ella activó el mecanismo que movía la pesada estatura de roca. Después de todo, en lo que a él respectaba, esas cosas sólo pasaban en las novelas de misterio que se habían vuelto tan populares recientemente.

— ¿En dónde estamos? — había preguntado Hiccup después de varios minutos de camino en la oscuridad.

— Al parecer mi tátara-tátara-tatarabuelo hizo estos pasadizos cuando construyó la mansión en caso de ataque o secuestro o cosas por el estilo. Conectan con los acueductos de la ciudad y fueron diseñados para ayudar a la familia a escapar. — explicó Astrid. — Los descubrí cuando tenía como diez años y me dio por explorar y "entrenar" — se rió — Desde luego, como no podía dejar la mansión, me di a la tarea de recorrer cada pasillo y habitación. Fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que los hallara.

Hiccup estaba sinceramente impresionado.

— Me los aprendí de memoria hace muchos años, por lo que te digo que no nos vamos a perder. Jamás creí que les daría un uso más que mis juegos infantiles, eso hasta que decidí ser la Ladrona Fantasma.

Hiccup asintió y se dejó llevar casi a rastras por los túneles. Después de mucho caminar, dejó de intentar memorizar el camino y prefirió concentrarse en sus manos unidas y dejar que ella lo guiara a través de los pasillos a los que él no les encontraba secuencia. Después de unos minutos, finalmente anunció que llegaron.

Se pararon frente a una puerta de metal herrumbroso y Astrid soltó su mano para buscarse una argolla con varias llaves antiguas y más grandes que su mano de entre los bolsillos del vestido. Seleccionó una y la metió en la cerradura. Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo girarla, pues era muy vieja.

Hiccup la hizo a un lado con un gesto delicado y empujó el mismo la puerta, que rechinó como si no hubiera mañana. Estuvo seguro que todo Berk lo había escuchado, pero Astrid simplemente entró y se puso a encender velas. Había muchas repartidas por toda la habitación.

La habitación, era en sí un cuarto de cuatro paredes muy grande, y al igual que los muros de los pasillos, hecho de roca. Con forme Astrid iba encendiendo las velas y el cuarto se fue iluminando, Hiccup fue reconociendo en las paredes y en los diversos muebles viejísimos que había cubiertos por sábanas y telas de color blanco, las obras de arte y objetos invaluables que La Ladrona Fantasma se había robado.

— Esto es… — murmuró Hiccup, tratando de observarlo todo al mismo tiempo.

— Mi escondite secreto. — sonrió ella. — ¿Te gusta?

Hiccup la tomó como una pregunta retórica y no respondió. Siguió observando detenidamente cada una de las pinturas que había colgadas en las paredes. Había nueve. Recordaba todos y cada uno de los fracasos que tuvo al intentar detener esos robos.

En una cómoda, esta vez no cubierta por nada, había acomodados varios tesoros con sumo cuidado y, se percató, por orden de adquisición. Astrid era organizada.

Entre los múltiples objetos robados había joyas como anillos y collares de rubís y zafiros. Una caja de música de aspecto antiguo y valioso, como el tipo de regalo que una abuela hereda a su nieta. Casi al final de la fila, estaba el alhajero de su primer encuentro. Hiccup se dio cuenta que lo había acomodado con especial cuidado, sobre una pequeña plataforma de madera que lo hacía destacar de entre las demás piezas. Quiso pensar que era porque ella le tenía especial cariño a esa pieza y no precisamente por su valor artístico. Al lado del alhajero estaba el collar de diamantes de su segundo encuentro, acomodado con igual cuidado.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, de nuevo? — preguntó distraídamente mientras seguía mirando detenidamente todas las piezas que había desperdigadas por la habitación en los diferentes muebles. Había al menos cuarenta. No recordaba haber recibido nota de todas ellas.

Astrid había desaparecido a sus espaldas, Hiccup supuso que encendiendo más velas. Su voz le llegó un poco lejana.

— ¿No eras tú el que quería verla? Mi colección, me refiero.

— No, te dije que tenías que devolverla.

— Y yo te dije que la mayoría de los dueños ya están muertos.

— ¿Qué me dices de su descendencia? Estoy seguro de que tienen hijos que estarán encantados de recibir las pertenencias de sus difuntos padres.

Astrid bufó.

— Ya los dan por perdidos, estoy segura de que ni saben de su existencia.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – preguntó dándose la vuelta finalmente para encararla, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte. — ¿Astrid?

Una risita le llegó desde detrás de un ropero con paraban. Astrid salió luciendo una sonrisa divertida y su traje de ladrona a excepción de su antifaz. Hiccup tragó pesado, tenía la sensación de que algo tramaba y había caído redondito en su trampa.

— Eh…

— Lo sé porque todas las piezas que robé tenían algo en común. — respondió acercándose, el tacón de sus botas haciendo un "clac-clac" cada que daba un paso en el piso de piedra. — Todos son tesoros de un barco que naufragó.

— El "_Fragata Meduse_". Me había dado cuenta, pero aun así no todos los pasajeros se ahogaron, hubo sobrevivientes.

— Pues claro que hubo sobrevivientes — se rió — De lo contrario no estaría yo aquí.

Astrid se sentó en un diván, uno de los pocos muebles que no estaba cubiertos con telas blancas y le dio unas palmaditas gesticulando para que él se sentara a su lado. Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, se dirigió al diván y se sentó.

— Mi abuela estuvo en ese naufragio. — confesó — Y fue mi abuelo quien dirigía la expedición de rescate. Fue él quien la encontró.

— Oh. — dijo Hiccup, asombrado por el giro que estaba dando la conversación.

— Cuando era niña, mi abuela solía contarme su aventura y como pensó que iba a morir ahogada o la devoraría una ballena — se rió otro poco y Hiccup sonrió. — De cualquier modo, mi abuela siempre decía que el barco era muy seguro, siempre lo revisaban en caso de cualquier falla cada que tocaba puerto y esa noche falló de la nada. Tanto ella como mi abuelo pensaban que alguien había hundido el barco a propósito.

— ¿Porqué pensarían eso? — preguntó Hiccup, ávidamente interesado.

— Además de lo que te acabo de decir, piénsalo. Es bastante lógico. En el barco iban muchísimas piezas valiosas porque el voyage era una convención de obras de arte. Se perdió un 90% y nadie podía saber si alguien había asaltado la bodega o si el botín se lo había tragado el mar.

Astrid se desabotonó dos botones de la blusa y sacó un collar muy detallado que lucía la silueta de una mujer en una joya tallada engarzada en un marco ornamentado. No era más grande que el círculo que se forma si unes las yemas de tus dedos índice y pulgar.

— Éste de aquí era de mi abuela y era parte de la exposición. Por supuesto, desapareció junto con muchísimos más.

Hiccup lo miró detenidamente. Astrid se lo quitó y se lo extendió. Él lo tomó con cuidado y lo apreció mejor.

— ¿Y lo recuperaste?

— Claro. Comencé a investigar el paradero de las joyas y las obras de arte. No fue fácil, pero muchas habían sido vendidas en el mercado negro y tenían dueños que las querían sólo por ser caras o por que "eran bonitas". —Astrid meneó la cabeza — Ni siquiera las apreciaban cómo se debe.

Hiccup le devolvió el collar dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz.

— ¿Y por eso las tomaste? ¿Porque tú las puedes apreciar mejor?

Astrid rodó los ojos. Le dio la espalda y se retiró la trenza de la espalda, una clara invitación para que él le volviera a colocar el collar. Con manos temblorosas, le pasó la cadena alrededor del cuello y consiguió cerrar el broche al tercer intento.

— Es difícil investigar todo esto, ¿sabes? Tengo que colarme a la oficina de mi padre, sacar la llave del archivo de la policía cada que puedo y devolverla antes de que se den cuanta que desapareció. — se giró para mirarlo — Pero quizá _tú_ puedas ayudarme, dijo inclinándose hacia él, con la sonrisa maliciosa y el brillo astuto en los ojos.

Hiccup trató de no desviar la vista hacia los dos botones que seguían abiertos.

— ¿Ayudarte exactamente a qué?

— ¿No quieres que lo devuelva? Seguramente nadie los ha reportado como robados, pues hace años que "se perdieron en el mar", pero tengo una lista de los nombres de las personas que estaban participando en la exposición con alguna pieza. Con tu ayuda tal vez pueda acceder a los nombres de su descendencia, si es que la tenían. Algunos no tenían hijos y no tuvieron tanta suerte como mi abuela.

Hiccup asintió.

— Gracias, Astrid.

Astrid le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

— Pero me quedaré con todo lo que no tenga dueño — aseguró con una sonrisa presuntuosa — Y con lo que saqué de los museos. — cuando vio que él iba replicar, se apresuró a añadir — Sólo una de las piezas que saqué del museo tiene dueño legítimo, y si se lo doy sólo lo meteré en problemas, pues la policía pensará que él fue quien lo robó.

Hiccup tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

— De acuerdo. Pero te haré firmar un contrato — bromeó — así en caso de que intentes pasarte de lista, podré recordarte que lo firmaste por escrito.

— Detective Haddock, yo sería incapaz de intentar engañarlo. — aseguró, aun con la sonrisa en los labios. — Pero se me ocurren otras formas de cerrar un trato.

Hiccup no pudo sino torcer la sonrisa también.

— ¿Deberíamos?

— Sin duda.

A lo largo de los tres meses que llevaban siendo una pareja oficial, se habían besado innumerables veces, sin embargo ahí, quién sabe cuantos metros bajo tierra, encerrados en una cámara que nadie conocía a la luz de las velas, el acto parecía más íntimo y significativo. Astrid confiaba en él lo suficiente como para enseñarle el fruto de su trabajo y que aun así no la entregara.

Casi no parecía justo, pero después de todo él estaba confiando en ella siguiéndola hasta ahí. Bien podía noquearlo de un golpe y encerrarlo en una de las cámaras para asegurarse de que no le contara a nadie su secreto, pero sabía que no lo haría. Estaban a mano.

— Astrid — murmuró separándose lo suficiente como para verla a la cara — ¿por qué te cambiaste de ropa?

Ella soltó una risita.

— ¿No te gusta?

— Eh… Siento que no puedo responder esa pregunta y salir con mi dignidad intacta.

Esta vez Astrid se rió con humor, complacida.

— Bien. Porque precisamente por eso me cambié de ropa. — después lo tomó por la nuca, enredándole los dedos en el cabello — Y ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir, aún no he terminado contigo.

— No, me parece que es todo. — aseguró, sujetándola firmemente por la cintura. El corsé no podía aislar del todo su calidez corporal y lo estaba volviendo medio incoherente.

— Entonces no más interrupciones. A ese contrato aún le faltan unas cuantas cláusulas por firmar.

Sobra decir, que desde luego no hubo más interrupciones.

* * *

Listo, ahora sí. Siento la imperiosa necesidad de decir que no es final abierto porque la historia de la "Ladrona Fantasma", es decir de Astrid como delincuente ya se contó, que era la idea principal del fic. Ya si ellos dos en algún momento se comprometen y se casan y viven felices para siempre es otra historia, que como tengo mil proyectos por escribir, no tengo planeado hacer continuación jajaja. Disculpen.

De todos modos, nos leemos pronto en mis proximos proyectos.

Y si les interesa, como dato curioso el barco "Meduse" sí existió, fue francés y sí se hundió. Jeje, En fin.

¡Les mando muchos besos, abrazos, les doy permiso para que me acosen con todo lo que me quieran mandar y luego los persigo para darles otro abrazo! ¡Nos leemos! :)


End file.
